User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 Iron Fists Hey Zach, I was looking at the Iron Snakes Chapter and I was wondering if you wanted to make one of your armourials to replace the one in the infobox? You've done really nice ones for the other Chapters and I was wondering if this was possible? Also, I was looking at the Iron Fists Chapter and I couldn't confirm any of the Chapter's notable battles from the page's listed sources. Can you do a source check for me? I think those events listed may have been intended for a different Chapter, as neither our sources or the Lexicanum's mention anything about all of those events on Arx. They are very detailed, however, and I don't want to remove them if they should just be shunted over to another page. Montonius (talk) 04:08, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, Zach. I found the problem; that page existed before the wiki was refounded and people had just added fan-made material. I just edited it as it was on the page years ago, and never did a source check. I got rid of all the remaining fan-made material and the page should be accurate now. Thanks for your help! Montonius (talk) 18:20, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Knights of the Flame Hey Algrim, recently I was reading the Legion of the Damned article and I stumbled across a sentence by "Brother Kargos, Knights_of_the_Flame Chapter". That Chapter page does not exist, Montonius didn't even find it on Lexicanum. Since I don't know from which source that sentence was taken nor own any of the named sources, do you remember from which source that quote might be? It would be really exhausting to look up all the sources ... I want to add the page for that Chapter with the correct source. --Vo0DoO40k (talk) 13:22, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Great work Algrim! You surely are favoured by the Emperor! --Vo0DoO40k (talk) 20:15, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Permission to use icons/giving credit. Hi, I'm in the process of making a class mod for Xcom 2 and I'd like to use some of the icons you uploaded here. Specifcally the icons for Rogue Trader and nobilis. Would that be OK with you and if yes, I presume I should give credit as Algrim Whitefang from http://warhammer40k.wikia.com or would you prefer something else? 02:11, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Raging Anon Steps To Make A Sandbox hello my name is Edgar, i'm venezuelan and i would like to now how to make a sandbox, this is because i want to make a page about the Prefectia Campaign but i am inexperience and i was told that this method would be a good way for a rookie to make such a complex page, that is why i would like you to teach me the procedure step by step and in a way someone who doesn't use his pc much beyond entertaining watching videos on youtube could understand. Edgar Alexis Castillo Incerri (talk) 14:14, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Imperial Fists Hail Agrim! I would humbly ask of you to grant me access to the Imperial Fists (Space Marine Legion) in order to expand an entry. Thank you very much Silberstich (talk) 19:34, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Inclusion of material from HHVI Retribution finished. I’ll recommend you proof-read it first before locking the article again. I merely added an entry for the Mezoan Campaign in Notable Campaigns and expanded the entry on Veteran Sergeant Valtus Moran as he dies during this campaign. Thanks for everything. Silberstich (talk) 08:55, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Stygies VIII Symbol Hi Zach, The second, black-and white Forge World mark for Stygies VIII on the page's Appearance section was for Ryza, not Stygies VIII. I have removed it, but I don't know the source you used for the black and white ones, could you find it and add it back in? Montonius (talk) 21:37, September 1, 2017 (UTC) No, problem, buddy, it's my job. Thank YOU for taking on such a demanding job of getting the Forge Worlds up to speed just in time for the new codex! Montonius (talk) 21:43, September 1, 2017 (UTC) The Titan pages Ive noticed alot of redundant information on the pages concerning the titans. Like the main page holding all the same info as related pages (compare the Chaos Titan section of the Titans page to just the page for Chaos Titans). Is it fine if I clean up those pages and remove the redundant information?RemingtonV (talk) 20:22, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Roger thatRemingtonV (talk) 21:17, September 7, 2017 (UTC) A quick note: I also often edit and add to pages over on the lexicanum. Especially the titan pages. So alot of the material on those were added by me. So it can be a little hard to completely reword what i have already writtenRemingtonV (talk) 22:06, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Tables Hey Zach, I was going to mention this eventually but it wasn't really pressing until the Titan crazy happened today. I've received complaints from cellphone users that our tables, when they are very long, (i.e., the Chronology of the Great Crusade and the Chronology of the Horus Heresy) are unnavigable because the table's scroll bar is all the way at the bottom, which makes it nearly impossible to scroll over info in the middle of the table if it is super long, as so many of our chronology tables and lists are. Since these tables contain information that can't be displayed in bullet point format, which is best for cellphones, the best way I found to make it work is to simply break them into multiple identical tables every 10 entries) or whatever is easy to see), as I did with the Titan lists. This allows the desktop and tablet users to enjoy the enhanced aesthetics of coloured tables, while allowing cellphone users to easily navigate the information. I will break up all the info on the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy Chronologies this way when I get a chance in the future, and I'll do it for our Chronology pages that were already converted to the table format (you know, the M30, M40 pages, etc.) when I get a chance. As for the Titan guy, I have serious reservations about allowing the guy who writes Lex pages to do the same for us; the pages will simply be too similar and cause us problems with accusations of plagiarism and his comment about redundancies seems to miss the point of our style, which is intended to be different from their bare-bones methods. I'm inclined to mostly revert any changes until he learns the stylistic differences as you already pointed out to him, save for the Lists he made which were helpful if still completely designed like a Lexicanum page before you changed it. Let me know what you think. Montonius (talk) 23:18, September 7, 2017 (UTC) The Chron tables, I can already tell you what looks best as I experimented with it once I realised the problem; just put each individual entry in its own row of the table, grouped by date, don't put multiple entries together even if they are under the same date, it's confusing and looks poor. You can group the entries by 10, probably up to 15, more than that by one or two will fall into the same problem, and since those entries summations are really long in themselves, the shorter each table is made, the better, so I'd probably start with 10, see how it looks, and go from there. See what looks good and yes, it's a freaking HUGE pain in the you know what ;). Montonius (talk) 23:40, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Chaos Titan Glyph Zach, is that Chaos Titan glyph he put on the Chaos Titan list page canon? It looks like a photoshop of the Dark Mechanicus and Collegia Titanicus' symbols, and I can't find it anywhere else. Have you ever seen it before? Montonius (talk) 00:22, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Not official as far as I can find. Until I get a source, we'll use the standard Chaos icon. It ain't on the Lexicanum pages this guy says he does! LOL. Montonius (talk) 00:31, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Chrono Tables Hey Zach, Those tables aren't working at all for the chron stuff; the summaries are just too long for table form. On the cell phone they are still unreadable. That stuff is gonna have to be done in bullet point form to be readable. The tables only work if the summaries are very short like our other usage of them. Luckily the M41 -- the longest one -- was never converted! We'll keep the tables in the new 10 entry per table form on the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy chronology because those have extra information that won't work in bullet point form, but for the straight M1, M2, M3..., etc, they have to be bullet points or half our users just can't see them. I always wondered why those pages got no traction in the stats; guess I figured it out!Montonius (talk) 00:41, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Sorry Hey Zach, I'm really sorry about the need to rip those tables out for the dates. It really sucks. I'll help you with the big ones. Sorry, man. It just won't work for cellphones. I hate the cellphone era. 2010 was better. These kids and their damn music! (grouchy old man voice) ;) Montonius (talk) 18:20, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Blight Drone Hi Zach, On the Blight Drone page, you cannot say that the Vulturax is the source of a Blight Drone. That is hinted at, but is not canon at this time. You cannot make suppositions about things; it must be said in a source. That hint is appropriate for the Vultarax page where the similarity between the models was noted in the source, but even there no definite connection was made. It cannot go beyond that until it is definitively stated in a canon source that one is the origin of the other. I know you find it highly probable, and I agree it probably is, but as a canon wiki we cannot deal in supposition, only confirmed, sourced facts. Any sentence you write that says "it is more than probable", "or it is likely," or something along those lines, which did not come straight out of a canon source, is not correct and should be cut. This was also the problem with some of the Forge World histories where the first line you repeated often was cut. We have to stick only to the facts on the page until a source indicates otherwise. Sorry. Montonius (talk) 00:29, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Regarding Officio Fidelitas Yes Algrim, it does. Thanks a lot for the clarification! [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • ''"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."'' • 12:49, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Death Guard Hi Algrim. Can you open the Death Guard article for me? Zixes (talk) 17:01, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Tables Hi Zach, We can't use tables anymore for long lists. Just do the Biomorphs the way we always do. Tables are pretty much done unless they can be extremely short; check it on your phone or use the wiki's phone page preview tool, it's just not readable for cellphone users. Keep what we have, but going forward it would be best to stick to bullet points unless the table's Summary section is literally like one line long. Bullet point lists are the only format that shows up on every device clearly. I'll be breaking up existing tables where possible like the chronologies; they were so long that even creating a separate table for each entry was still hard to read, but there's no other way to keep their information intact. Oh, and the red colour is only for Chaos, each faction now has its own color, you can get the hex codes for future use off each faction's portal page on the wiki's main page. The Tyranids are an off-yellow designed to match their faction symbol on the Tyranids page; however, I don't think we've ever yet created a table for them that uses that colour. I figured we'd start with the Hive Fleets page, but now I doubt tables will work anyway. Nice job hitting the Bio-Morphs, I think that page has been waiting to be done for like 5 years!Montonius (talk) 02:25, September 23, 2017 (UTC)